


Trapped

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Fanfiction in the fanfiction, M/M, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Series Spoilers, Some characters have some preconceived ideas about the others, Swearing, Up to date with Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p>
<p>Sam is secretly delighted to have such an opportunity and he is convinced he will have found the best way to force them to finally come together. If to do so he has to do things he isn't proud of, then so be it.</p>
<p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *
> 
> Who would have thought that Sam would have so much to say? I certainly didn't. Longer fic, but I don't really mind. And, just so you know… If some characters will praise the writer (which in this case is Sam), just know it doesn't mean I am praising myself. It's just a story, characters are interacting. I swear I'm not that conceited…
> 
> I really hope you'll still like it.
> 
> *****

 

There was a small room in the bunker. More like a big closet, or a locker really, but it was empty. It had some shelves and a light fixture with a chain, but that was it. Castiel had always been intrigued by it and had asked Dean and Sam, but they only said it was extra storage. Which apparently they didn’t need because it had always remained empty.

Then came this time when Sam left on a hunt a couple of states over, some hunter they had worked with before needing some help. Since things with Dean were still a bit strained, he insisted that he and Cas stayed at the bunker, that the time apart would do them both some good.

_\--------------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Holding a grudge are we, Moose?_

_SAM: So what if I am? But mostly, they have to be alone. So… and why am I justifying myself to you?_

_CROWLEY: I don’t know… why are you?_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

Sam had been gone for 4 days and Dean and Castiel were starting to get restless with nothing to do. Castiel hadn’t been living in the bunker for long so at times, he liked to just go wander around and explore. Sometimes, Dean would go with him but would usually get bored quickly and ditch the inspection tour to tend to the cars and bikes in the garage.

It was on the fifth day that Dean heard Castiel call his name from somewhere in the bunker. Actually, he more like screamed his name then called it and it made Dean’s blood curd. He didn’t mind the wrench that slipped from his hand to put a dent on the chassis of the car he was working on (it’s wasn’t baby, after all) and he bolted out of the garage, trying to find where Castiel could have called him from.

“Cas?” he yelled back, hoping he’d get an answer.

“Dean! The empty closet! Come quick!”

_\--------------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: You had to make it a closet, didn’t you..._

_SAM: What? Might as well have some fun with it._

_\--------------------------------------_

 

There didn't seem to be distress in Castiel's voice. Still, Dean went at a fast pace since the guy could often be pretty impassive, even in dire situations. At least, there didn’t seem to be any danger as Cas was standing in the hall, staring at the closet’s open door with a little smile on his face, which was probably the equivalent of an excited grin on him.

“Look. That’s why it was empty.” he said, pointing inside the little room.

Dean finally got next to the angel and looked inside, surprised to see that the bottom had dropped. Instead of the floor were wooden stairs going down into a dark pit.

“Well, I’ll be damned. There’s a whole other level down there.”

“And I found it.”

“You sure did!"

“I knew something was weird with this room.”

“So what? Wanna Indiana Jones the place?”

“I don’t think we need a whip.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so, no.” Dean snickered. “Come on Indy, grab a torch and let’s go. How did you open this anyway?”

“I pulled on the light chain, it didn’t work. I pulled a couple of more times then this happened. I almost fell in when it did.”

“A lucky shot then..."

“Or skills…”

“Yeah well… let’s hope your so-called skills didn’t let some evil crap free like that Oz witch.” Dean huffed.

They went to each grab a flashlight, plus a shotgun with salt rounds. Dean also grabbed his Colt and gave an iron rod to Castiel.

“Can never be too prepared. Let’s go, Dora!”

Castiel glared at Dean’s back, knowing full well that “Dora” was not a male’s name, so he was obviously being mocked. He would still have preferred to be compared to Indiana Jones, even though he didn’t see how being an archaeologist would be helpful at this moment. A speleologist might have been better suited.

“You comin’?”

“Yes. But Dean, who is Dora?”

“A famous explorer!” Dean answered, laughing.

“Oh, good!” he responded, which made Dean chuckle even more. Castiel didn’t care if it was woman’s name, at least she was the right kind of professional.

_\--------------------------------------_

_MARY: Is he really that cute?_

_JIMMY: I’d say naive myself._

_SAM: I’m with Jimmy on this one. He doesn’t know much about pop culture._

_JO / ELLEN / CHARLIE / JODY: Ooooooh!_

_MARY: He sounds adorable._

_CROWLEY: A pillock, that’s what he is!_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

They got back to the closet-locker-room thing and shone their flashlights down the stairwell. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it just looked like any regular dusty cellar. Ceilings were low and the floor was pure dirt, but it seemed practicable.

“You wanna go first?” Dean asked.

“You’re not scared, are you?”

“Of course not. Just, it’s your discovery, so you should go first.”

“Alright, follow me.”

They made their way downstairs gingerly, as the stairs didn’t seem to be as sturdy as they initially thought. Luckily, there weren’t much steps as the basement was probably not more than four feet high. Also, the space didn’t seem as big as the bunker itself.

Both men were kneeling in the dirt and slowly spun their torches around the room. Apart from a web of interlacing pipes and actual spider webs, nothing seemed to be of any interest.

“That’s the crawl space, not really a basement. Now we know where to go if there’s a leak.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Should there be a door in a crawl space?”

Dean turned around to shine his light where Castiel had settled his.

“I don’t know… you see a door?”

“Yes, don’t you? Look, right there!” Castiel said, shaking his torch to emphasize the spot they were looking at.

“Sorry, I don’t see anything.”

“It’s your human eyes. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Dean followed Castiel, both of them on their hands and knees, crawling towards the previously lighted spot. There’d better really be a door there because Dean was starting to feel really uncomfortable dragging himself in the dirt. Ok, maybe it was more the fact that he could feel spiders get squished under his palms that irked him.

“See?” Castiel said, stopping suddenly and shining his light on the wall again.

This time, Dean could very well see the door. It had understandably been difficult, seeing as it was in the corner of the room and covered in soot, as were big portions of the walls and ceiling around it. There must have been a fire right in that spot at some point in time. Even the handle was blackened and there were no traces of anyone touching it for a very long time.

“What do you think’s in there?” Dean asked.

“How should I know?”

“Well… you’re the angel. Scan it or something.”

Castiel approached the door and when he was close enough, brought up his hand and closed his eyes. He moved his hand a bit to the side, then up, then down. He turned around to look at Dean.

“I don’t feel anything.”

“So, nothing evil behind door number one?”

Castiel squinted his eyes but just said “I guess not. If there is, I can’t sense it.”

“Huh… maybe we should leave it alone then?”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Of course. But, what if there’s a big bad fucker we can’t handle in there?”

“I’m still an angel…”

“I tell you what! We’ll try the handle and if it’s locked, we leave it be. If not, then we can take a peek. Deal?”

“This sounds reasonable. Deal!”

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_JODY: It’s like watching a horror movie… you just want to yell at the screen for the morons to not go in the stupid little door..._

_GABRIEL: And the morons always go in the stupid little doors._

_JO: Well, if they didn’t, there’d be no movie._

_GABRIEL: Doesn’t mean it’s a good idea._

_CHARLIE: The concept of storytelling seems to be eluding some of you._

_CHUCK: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Go on Sam, I’m loving this._

_JIMMY: Teacher’s pets!_

_CHARLIE: Jealous!_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

Dean crawled closer to Castiel and brought his shotgun up, ready to shoot at whatever could jump out if the door was to be opened. The angel grabbed the handle and tried to turn it to the left, then the right, to no avail. Dean let out a shaky breath.

“Well, it’s locked.”

“Maybe not, I didn’t use much force, it could just be stuck. I’ll try again.”

“Hey, hey! You’re an angel, if you force it it’ll open for sure, locked or not. Let me try, at least I’m not gonna Hulk it down.”

“How come when you speak I don’t understand half of what you say?”

“Just point the shotgun at the door and let me try to see if it’s really locked.”

Dean took in a deep breath and grabbed the handle, shamefully glad that Castiel had picked up most of the soot on his own hand. He clutched it and turned to the left, then to the right, with as much force as he could. Castiel had been right, there must have been some blockage because something clicked and Dean felt the knob turn all the way to the right.

“Fuck!” he muttered.

“What?”

“It’s not locked… Ok! On 3, I’ll push the door in, just make sure you’re ready to shoot if anything comes at us.”

“Ok.”

“Ready? 1, 2, 3!”

Dean shoved the door in, which creaked on its hinges but still opened all the way into a dark space. He pushed himself back to grab his Colt and his flashlight to illuminate the doorway. Both men were on a standstill, silent, eyes fixed on the little they could see through the opening. Nothing came out, except maybe a whiff of old and stale air.

“You see something?” Dean murmured.

“No. Want to go inside?”

“Let’s start with taking a peek, like, from outside?”

“I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. I think I can handle a little dark room.”

“We had a deal.”

“Very well.”

They crawled closer to the door, both with their torches and guns in their hand. They lifted the lights to eye level and cautiously brought their heads forward, inside the opening. It seemed to be pretty much the same as the main room and the fact that there were no pipes going through the smaller room should have been suspicious enough. But neither men thought anything of it, enthralled as they were by the carvings on the thick walls.

Minuscule characters, symbols, thousands of them, covering every inch of the walls and ceiling. From afar, it could look like the room was made from some sort of porous stone, which was pretty much the case now with all the carvings.

“I think this is some kind of confinement room. A prison of sorts.” Castiel breathed.

“There’s no lock on the door.”

“Not a physical one anyways.”

“Is it for demons?”

“I don’t know. I would have to go in to see the markings better.”

“I thought you had super eyesight.”

“I guess I have my limits.”

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Bloody hell, Moose! Must have been boredom that killed all your girlfriends, your preliminaries are interminable..._

_SAM: Fuck you, Crowley!_

_CROWLEY: You’ve been babbling forever and NOTHING has happened yet._

_CHARLIE: I have to admit, it’s taking a while to take off. I do like preliminaries, but…_

_JIMMY: Isn’t that all you girls do, preliminaries?_

_CHARLIE: …_

_JIMMY: What?_

_CHARLIE: ...I swear, so help me God…_

_CHUCK: Yes Charlie?_

_CHARLIE: Oops… Forget you were… Sorry… Crap..._

_SAM: You guys are so eager for me to finish, mind if I go on then?_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

They had been bored out of their minds, which was probably a good explanation as to why they crawled in the smaller room without a second thought. It was exciting, new and frankly, they both pretty much felt invincible at this point. Castiel as an angel and Dean, well, as the friend of an angel.

They got to the closest wall, their flashlights shining in front of them. As soon as they both were fully inside, the door closed on them. If it startled them, they were still feeling quite confident such a room was not designed to hold, of all things, an angel or even a human.

Just to be safe and get a little light in, Dean turned around to reopen the door.

“Where’s the door?”

“Dean, we just came through it, it’s right the…”

Both of them were looking, dumbfounded, at the spot where they knew they came from. There was no more door, just the carved wall and this time it was no trick of light. They quickly crawled back there, frantically feeling the stone wall to try and find the door’s edges, handle, hinges, anything. But the surface was as even as all the others, as if the door had never existed.

“FUCK!!!”

“Cas!” jumped Dean, surprised by his friend’s hearty swear.

“Sorry… it just came out.”

“I don’t mind… that’s a step up from assbutt, I guess.” he chuckled

“So, in case you were wondering, my powers don’t work anymore.”

“Figures…”

But Castiel’s had already resumed his explorations of the wall, sliding his fingers on the stone, the flashlight in his mouth. At some point, he snorted and shook his head. Taking his torch back in his hand, he turned around and looked at Dean.

“Well, I was right about one thing, it’s a dungeon.”

“Oh yeah? What for?”

“Everything…” he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you mean, everything?”

“What do I mean? I mean everything, Dean! I don’t know how much clearer I could get.”

“No need to be all snippy. Do humans count as _things_ in your book?”

“Of course. Or else, I would have said everything _but humans_.” he responded in a sickly-sweet tone.

“Right...”

Castiel was reading the wall again, sometimes letting out little frustrated groans or pained gasps. At first, Dean had expected Castiel to share what he was finding out but it clearly wasn’t the case and he didn’t ask. He figured he’d be told if there was anything to know.

As for himself, he went over everything they had and tried to think how it could be used to escape. His first thought had been his cell phone but of course, he’d left it in the garage. And since Castiel didn’t have one anymore, they were pretty well fucked on the mobile front. Still, he suspected that they would not have gotten reception anyway.

He also inspected the carvings on the walls, hoping there’d be a way for them to somehow grate out some symbols and see the door open. Grate or shoot at them… semantics. But whoever had built this had thought about that too and the carvings were so deep, he was sure he’d never be able to get through. Plus, shooting in a stone room, not a great idea. He’d take the risk of a ricochet if he had a full-powered angel but now, there was too much of a risk of killing them both if he tried.

He thought of the two flashlights. Well, that was about all he did, think about them. Castiel needed the light to read the walls, so that was pretty much it. At least it made him think of shutting off his own. Since they could be stuck down here for a while, he thought it’d be better to spare the batteries and get to have light for longer.

Even the compass on his watch was going all wonky, Dean realised when he looked at his wrist. At least it seemed to still be able to tell the time accurately.

“Did you talk to Sam lately?” he asked Castiel.

“No. Well, yes. But, no.”

“Which is it?”

“He prayed to me. I don’t have a phone no more so, he just prayed to let me know he was ok.”

“When was that?”

“Yesterday evening.”

“Did he tell you when he’d be back? We kinda could use him right about now.”

Castiel exhaled and stopped fondling the wall before turning around.

“He said he’d stay for at least another week. He agreed to help your friends on another hunt.” he said, uneasy.

“What? We’re stuck here and on our own? Fuck, Cas!”

“I know!!! That’s why I’m trying to decipher the walls to see if I can find something. A loophole, a counter spell, anything.”

“Can I help?”

“Unless you can read the walls, there isn’t much you can do, I’m afraid. Just try not to exert yourself, I’m not sure about the oxygen potential in here."

Dean did his best to stay calm. He was pissed, and nervous and really wanted to just trample his feet as hard as possible where that fucking door had been. He came this close to doing it too. But it was as if Cas had read his mind and he just had curtly called his name, clearly letting him know he was not to do this.

Ok… maybe he had not read his mind so much as seen Dean on his back with both his legs propped up, ready to smash the hell at the wall. But he still was able to stop him with nothing more than a sharp stare and a snap in his voice.

With nothing else to do, Dean took off his flannel shirt, rolled it to use as a pillow and laid on his back. It was so dark and so quiet that he quickly fell asleep, only to be waken up by Castiel less than an hour later.

“Dean! Wake up!”

“Why?”

“I need you to move. I need to look at this wall and you’re in my way.”

“Urg… take a break.”

“I’d rather not. I do not wish to be stuck here longer than necessary.”

“Fine.”

Dean rolled to the other side of the room, too tired to care that he was getting dirt all over his clothes.

“Don’t wake me... unless... ‘portant.”

He fell asleep as quickly as before, mostly because he never fully woke-up. Castiel was also starting to feel tired, a mix of unwelcomed humanity and low oxygen levels probably, but he had to go on. He had read more than half of the room and there had been nothing that could be dubbed as remotely helpful.

When the symbols stopped making sense and he had to constantly go back and reread what he had just seen, Castiel knew that it was time to stop. He was low on energy and had to recuperate if he ever wanted to get them out of there.

He copied Dean and used his suit jacket as a pillow. His new trenchcoat would have made a better one but he had left it upstairs. Upstairs where there were lights, and air, and food, and water. Crisp and cool heavenly water. He felt his mouth and throat tighten just thinking about it.

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Will there be a break at some point?_

_GABRIEL: I could go for some lunch._

_JIMMY: Aren’t you an angel? You don’t need to eat._

_GABRIEL: I didn’t say I needed it, I said I COULD go for some lunch._

_MARY: Let’s at least wait for the end of Sam’s story._

_CHUCK: I agree..._

_CROWLEY: Oh, of course, little Sammy here has to finish his incessant bore of a story._

_SAM: Sorry… I just get real wordy when I write. But I’m almost done._

_CROWLEY: Really? You could have fooled me._

_JIMMY: Can it and let him finish… geez!_

_CROWLEY: You’re so lucky to be dead already, mate!_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

When Castiel woke up, probably several hours later, his mouth and throat didn’t feel any better but at least his mind was less in a haze. He couldn’t hear anything but his and Dean’s breathing, and of course he couldn’t see a thing.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” his friend answered in the same tone.

“Nothing… wasn’t sure if you were sleeping.”

“Haven’t been for about an hour.”

“How long have I slept?”

“Dunno. All I know is that we’ve been here for close to 5 hours.”

Castiel felt around for his flashlight and turned it on, which was unnaturally bright compared to the total darkness they had been subjected to. He needed to finish reading the walls, he had to try and find a way out. At this rate, they wouldn’t survive much longer.

“You won’t find anything, Cas.”

“I have to try.”

“The Man of Letters built this. They won’t have given the key of their jail to their prisoners.”

“Probably not. But as an angel, I might have some insight…”

“You said it. It can keep _everything_ in. Even angels.”

“I still need to read it all.”

“Suit yourself.”

It took a little over an hour to finish reading everything. Every little symbol, character, sigil, everything had been deciphered and nothing had stood out for Castiel. Dean was right, they were irremediably, utterly, stuck. And Castiel knew that before thirst could ever kill them, the lack of oxygen would finish them off.

“I guess I was right?” said Dean in a soft voice.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“What good would it do to freak out? Plus, you told me not to exert myself. Only listening to you.”

“Dean, you’re a warrior, you can’t be giving up.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do?” he growled, less calm now.

“Fight.”

“Yeah? How? Glare at the walls until they crumble in shame? Tell me 'cause I have no fuckin' clue what to do!”

“I don’t know!!! I just… I can’t give up, and you can’t either.” Castiel yelled.

“Ok, Cas, easy… Just breathe, ‘kay?”

“No! You don’t understand! I… I need to… I can’t… I have… I have to save you!”

Dean finally understood. Even more, he could relate. The feeling of being responsible for someone. Responsible beyond everything else, being convinced that you had to do everything in your power to keep them from harm. That responsibility Cas felt towards him, that’s what he felt for his brother. How he never saw that, he couldn’t say, but being the one with a protector now, he was finally getting it. It just fucking sucked that it’d be too late to do anything about it.

“Cas, listen to me, ok? I get it, I really do. But you can’t be responsible for me, alright?”

“But I am. I’m your guardian angel, I pulled you from hell, I fell and died for you. I’d give you everything over and over again.”

“You shouldn’t sacrifice yourself like that. Not for me.”

“You do it. You sacrifice yourself for your brother over and over. And don’t tell me it’s not the same. Love is love…”

“He’s my brother, Cas.”

“How is that any different?”

“I don’t know. The urge to save him is always so strong.”

“I know…”

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: Dean didn’t acknowledge Cas’ love comment?_

_SAM: Patience…_

_CROWLEY: … *sigh*_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

“How much time do you think we have left?” Dean asked after a little while.

“Probably not much. An hour if we’re lucky.”

“Should we stop talking?”

“Why? And live five minutes longer?”

“Dunno.”

Castiel laid down again on his makeshift pillow. Dean turned on his flashlight and placed it to illuminate the ceiling.

“No need to spare anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Told you, not your fault.”

“I brought you down here. And I wanted to look inside.” Castiel felt tears sting his eyes.

“What’s done is done. I’ll kick your ass when we’re up in heaven… and then we’ll be good.” Dean scoffed.

“I won’t see you in heaven, Dean.”

“Why not?”

“Angels, when we die… we don’t go to heaven.”

“Where then?”

“I don’t know…” Castiel croaked, letting a couple of tears fall out of his eyes.

“So… that’s it? I won’t see you again?”

Castiel could only nod slowly, not even sure if Dean was looking his way or not. He might have because he heard the man move and drag his body on the ground. Soon, he felt Dean’s side align with his, his hand lightly grazing his own. Both of them were starting to have difficulty breathing, unsure if it was because of their proximity or the lack of oxygen.

“What you said… about love being love… what did you mean?”

“Only what I meant… The love you have for your brother is… no different than the one… I have for you... Well, it is… but not weaker… of that I am sure.”

“Ok. So, it is different?”

“Of course. He is your brother… You are not my brother.”

“So what am I?”

“The righteous man.”

“To you, Cas… What am I to you?”

Castiel turned to his side to look at Dean, hoping his friend would do the same. The hunter stayed on his back with his eyes closed, breathing carefully, his left hand now resting on the ground. The angel didn’t really know how to answer the question, so he tried to find the answer in the hunter’s shadowy figure. Instead, he found a question.

“And what… am I to you… Dean?”

“I asked first.”

“I don’t know how… to answer... I already did… you’re my righteous man… I don’t know… what else to say.”

Dean turned his face towards Castiel, his eyes shining with tears and a warm smile on his lips.

“Your… righteous man?”

“I thought… that was… implied.”

“Nah…'s news to me…”

“What… about me?”

“You’re… my angel… of course.”

“Of course.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand in his to bring it to his mouth and kissed it, softly.

“My… hunter…”

Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead.

“My… soldier.”

That’s when Cas had the idea. They still had time, he could still go to heaven with Dean. But he had to know, so he grabbed Dean’s face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He thought about Meg, he thought about April, he thought of how they kissed him and pushed his tongue in his friend’s mouth, desperate to just make sure he was right. Dean had been taken by surprise but was soon on board, letting the angel taste his mouth and loving every second of it.

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: Huh..._

_SAM: What?_

_EVERYBODY: …_

_SAM: WHAT??? It HAD to happen… you’ll see why… you can’t just… you’ll see! I’m not proud of it but yeah, that’s it!_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

“What… was… that… for?” Dean asked, gasping for air.

“… I… need… needed to… know!”

“Know what?”

Without answering, Castiel pulled his angel sword from beside him and gave it to Dean.

“What?”

“Take out… my… grace!”

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_GABRIEL: You monkeys have no shame, do you?_

_SAM: What is it this time…?_

_GABRIEL: Take his grace out? Really? After what Metatron did to him? Didn't he suffer enough?_

_SAM: He did, yeah. Wouldn't he deserve to be happy?_

_GABRIEL: And cutting his grace out would achieve that? You don't know anything._

_SAM: It's just a story... plus, it isn't even his own grace so, who cares, really?_

_GABRIEL: I always kinda liked you, but right now, I could just smite your presumptuous ass into oblivion. You're lucky Father made me powerless._

_CHUCK: Boys, please, stop it. Sam, please resume your story and Gabriel… I don’t think Sam’s so far from the truth with this, honestly._

_SAM: Thanks Chu… hum… God!_

_\--------------------------------------_

 

“Take out… my… grace!”

“No!”

“Then… I won’t… see you… ever again!”

“I… don’t… How?”

“Slice… here…” Castiel answered, tracing a small line in the hollow of his throat.

“It’ll… kill… you!”

“I’m… dead… either… way!”

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s and pulled it, with the sword, towards his neck.

“Don’t… have… much… time… Plea… please!”

Dean looked at his friend, tears falling freely on his cheeks. Half of him wanted to grant Castiel’s wish while the other half couldn’t bare the thought of hurting him. But if what he wanted was to go to heaven, then the least he could do was help him.

Dean looked at his friend, his best friend, his whatever, waiting to be stripped of his grace in order to follow him to heaven. His throat bare, offered. With trembling lips, he softly kissed Castiel. First on his lips, then his jaw, letting his lips travel down his neck to end at that spot, the one he’d be carving in a second.

“Thank… Thanks… Love… you…” wheezed Castiel.

“Ah… Shit… Fuck… FUCK!... Love… too!” Dean stuttered, pressing the blade to the skin.

He panicked when he saw blood pour out of the wound, even though he had tried not to go too deep. He was about to try and make the spilling stop when he saw the shimmering blue vapor seeping through the incision. It oozed out of Castiel, shining and twirling, quickly illuminating the little space in an eerie blue light.

“Dean…” Castiel croaked, the blood in his throat gushing out with some kind of gargling noise.

“Ssshhh… sleep…” gasped Dean, collapsing to his angel’s side.

“Mine…”

“Uhun... Yours…”

 

*****

 

Sam, being the one to have written this story, knew very well what was to happen on that very day. He had been back in Lebanon for two days now, making sure he’d be close enough when it would all go down.

He had prayed to Castiel the night before, making sure they’d believe nobody would be coming in the bunker any time soon. God would have been the one to create the room so it would have been exactly how he imagined it.

As for what was to happen inside, he could only wish it would have played out how he wrote it. Of course, he didn’t care about the specifics, but he did hope the result was that they would have finally admitted how much they cared for each other.

If in the process Dean could get some perspective on how much is too much, he would certainly not have anything to say against that. So when he went in the crawling space to get to the door, which of course was still existing on this side of the world, he had two wishes.

The first of course being that he wasn’t too late (he had calculated that both men could probably stay alive up to 9 hours in there before they’d die asphyxiated… that was if they didn’t decide to jump each other’s bones, of course, in which case they would have a lot less time). The second was that they were finally past the awkwardness and finally comfortable with whatever they were to each other.

When he opened the door, he saw his second wish granted. Both men curled up in each other, Cas’s throat sporting a bleeding wound. It’s when he saw their chests go up and down, their lungs taking advantage of the new arrival of oxygen, that he knew his first wish had also been granted.

They would be alright.

 

_\--------------------------------------_

_SAM: That’s it…_

_MARY: I… Oh my… I thought you had killed your brother._

_EVERYBODY ELSE: Yeah..._

_CROWLEY: And I kind of get now why Dean calls you Samantha!_

_SAM: I… It’s like, it’s just a draft… I didn’t want…_

_CHARLIE: Sam, be honest. You’ve read fanfics, haven’t you? Like… a lot of them._

_SAM: What would make you say that?_

_CHARLIE: Well, I found it… fangirlish?_

_SAM: What does that even mean?_

_JODY: You were the first one to tell us to temper the sexy stuff. You sounded pretty inspired right there. Wondering what inspired you the most... Dean or Cas...?_

_SAM: Not sure I..._

_JODY: I mean, you boys have always been close, right?_

_MARY: You can’t be implying that my sons…_

_JODY: Not implying anything. Merely wondering. Is it just me? Writing this stuff about his brother?_

_CROWLEY: I have to say…_

_ELLEN: Seriously, guys! Nobody’s here’s a writer, right? Well, except God apparently. Maybe Sam just has what it takes to be a writer is all. You can’t tell me that all these books with serial killers in them are written by serial killers, are they?_

_JODY: Of course not, but…_

_ELLEN: Well, there you go. Sam is a brilliant boy, imaginative and talented. He had to write about his brother and his potential lover. What else was he gonna do?_

_SAM: Thanks Ellen! And sorry mom, I seriously didn't mean to write that stuff, it just kinda happened. It did serve the story though._

_MARY: I know baby. It's not like it was very graphic anyways._

_CROWLEY: You people are killing me! Can we fucking have lunch already? I’m bloody starving!_

_\--------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Praises to the real proprietors of all "Supernatural" things for creating such amazing characters to play with (not that it was the intended purpose, I know)... They deserve all the credits. I'm just tagging along for the ride.
> 
> And so what if I like to make fun of them a little…? Still love 'em!


End file.
